


Never Heard of it

by LillyLux



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat!Yang, F/F, Humor, Vampire!Yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyLux/pseuds/LillyLux
Summary: Yang, a young vampire, loses her arm after a fight breaks out during a White Fang rally. Lost and hungry for revenge, she looks for Blake, a face in the crowd, to help her find Adam. However, Blake wants nothing to do with Yang and two seem to have nothing in common. Until everything goes south and they find themselves stuck with one another. Now together, they hunt for Adam and they soon realize that he isn't their only enemy.





	1. Stalking or Invading?

Yang waited patiently in the dark. The apartment this woman presumably called home had a industrial style: exposed pipes, high ceilings, hanging light bulbs, visible brick walls with patch of paint or cement (Yang couldn’t really tell in this light. Just because she could see doesn’t mean color was in her vision) and enormous windows looking out over the city of Vale; said windows also happened to be where Yang came in from.

You’d figure a girl with that many locks would at least make sure that her windows were secure too, but nope.

To the woman’s credit, it was one of the higher panels that were left cracked open. Plants being present in the home made Yang assume that was the reason for the windows being opened in the first place. Perhaps she’d forgotten to close it or just didn’t realized it was still slightly open.

Her eyes were good in the dark. At least when she was in her bat form, which seemed to be more of the norm these days. After Adam made an example out of her, she felt an enormous amount of shame. Now she was the laughing stock of northern Vale. Her cockiness cost her the respect of the coven and her arm. Luckily for Yang, that somehow hadn’t affected her bat form at all. She might be a vampire, but she wasn’t an expert on how her powers worked. They just worked. Not having to see a stump every morning helped. That stump just reminded Yang of her former glory, the power she once wielded.

However, Yang did love being a vampire because if how powerful it made her feel. While her vampirism was a rude reminder of her biological mother, Yang tried to make the trait her own. These days, not so much. The shame that was born from this chaos was really starting to make her question everything. Questions that made her start thinking if this power was even hers to begin with. Being a vampire was something she only had because of her mother. Clearly she wasn’t very good at making use of them either. Her being a vampire had been her core identity. It was always “Yang the vampire” not “Yang the one armed half breed mistake”.

Her father was a human, who just so happened to get tangled up in a world that was never meant for him. Raven, her biological mother, took off when she was just an infant, leaving Taiyang as Yang’s sole caretaker. Then Summer Rose came into the picture. To Yang, Summer had always been her real mother. When she was younger she thought that Summer was her actual birth mother. She provided what any child, vampire or not, needed: a stable home, unconditional love, and food for when she was hungry. Summer even gave Yang a baby sister, Ruby.

Ruby was human, after all Summer and Tai were both human. Between Ruby being a hyper and energetic toddler and Yang being a young, newly discovered vampire, the household was… chaotic to say the least. Regardless, their family was a happy one. Until Summer passed away suddenly. Subsequently, the house was less rambunctious and less active. Tai shut down after Summer died and the loss of their mother really took a toll on the girls, more so Ruby than Yang. That was as far as anyone could tell.

It wasn’t until later that Yang realized Summer wasn’t the only woman her father lost. Yang tried her best to rise to the occasion and become the parent Ruby needed. The kind of parent Summer was for Yang. Yang put out her best effort but being a vampire was really hard to ignore. Especially when her teenage years hit.

What Yang really needed at that time was someone to teach her how to be a vampire. Yang had no clue what she was doing. She had a craving for blood in most odd and lustful way. Sure enough though, Yang managed to ignore it and for some reason eating red fruits really helped that. Then she found out she could turn into a bat and all hell broke loose. Good thing she was a really cute bat, otherwise Ruby might not have been so nice when she found Yang as said bat.

Being a half breed practically saved Yang's life, though. Sunlight and craving blood were annoying, but not life threatening. She didn’t sparkle in the sunlight like in the books all the girls in her middle school were talking about. She did, however, suffer a loss of energy. If she had to compare it to anything Yang would say, “it’s like being on your period. You’re tired, dizzy, you feel sick, and all cause of the stupid sun…” which felt like the antithesis of how Yang should be functioning. Her physical health might suffer, but her mental health couldn’t be better when she was soaking up the sun. All this made her think how hard life must be for full blooded vampires.

The noise of the lock brought Yang back to reality. Her pupils went small from of the light from the hall the conjoined kitchen and living room. The cat faunus closed the black door behind her, locking the assorted locks. Checking once then twice to make sure they were in fact locked.

_Paranoia… noted._

In her bat form she couldn’t talk. Her mind was her prison so long as she’s in this appearance. That was the give and take of this situation, Yang supposed.

The dark haired woman hadn’t noticed the bat hanging upside down in the corner of her apartment. To be fair, Yang's coat was mostly black with patches of blonde, so she was fairly hard to see. Plus, it’s not like people come back to their home expecting to see a bat. She’d doubt that the woman would ever notice her in this lighting, so long as she didn’t move.

The woman continue to walk throughout the home in the dark. Place her keys in a bowl by the kitchen and take off to the bathroom. Yang could hear the sound of the shower turning on. Some lewd thoughts filled her head; Thoughts of the pretty girl showeri- She shook her little bat head, trying to clear her impure thoughts. The shake didn’t help though, and she was still thinking of those golden eyes and that nak-

 _STOP._ Yang mentally yelled at herself.

She was here to make an ally with this woman, not bed her. This wasn’t Yang’s first time seeing her either. She saw her during her fight with Adam. Instantly, she thought that the woman was beautiful: Silkily, long, black hair, with pale skin, and those piercing eyes. It all just seemed irresistible to Yang. That was before she lost her arm. Before she was nothing, when she’d thought she was unbeatable and indestructible. Now she knows just how weak and pathetic she is and was. She thought she must be something that was unwanted… just like when she found out Raven left her.

If that night had gone how Yang wanted, she would still have her arm, still have the respect she tried so hard to earn from the coven. Adam would be kissing her ass and this woman, who owns this apartment Yang is currently invading, would see her as a god. Maybe she would even feel the attraction Yang felt. That’s all gone now and it could never happen. Anger filled her tiny bat body, her fur puffing up. She wanted Adam to pay for what he’d stolen from her. Her life and her future, Yang wanted it all back.

While the faunus was in the shower, Yang moved through the apartment, settling in the bedroom.

 _What even is the plan?_ She managed to get into the apartment and had no plan. _Great. What am I going to do? Just turn back and crawl into bed with her? I mean that wouldn’t be so ba- STOP!_

The dark haired woman opened the door of the bathroom, releasing trapped steam into the hallway. The faunus entered the room, towel dropping from her torso, reveal all of herself. Yang's eyes went wide, pupils dilating. As if to get as much light to make out the image that was being presented to her. This felt wrong, looking at this woman without her knowledge and feeling this hot. Yang tucked herself into the corner of the room, above the wardrobe that was the wall of this room. She watch the faunus get dressed, putting on a pair of panties to cover the luscious as- _what is wrong with me…_ and then on top of her black lace bra that ex- _oh my god… Am I drooling?_   She tried her best to keep it in. This girl is like a dream that Yang never wanted to wake up from. She quickly wondered if the girl would want her in the same way. If she even remembers a loser like her, would she even be worthy?

The woman slid into bed setting her alarm and turning on to side, facing toward the wall made of windows looking out over Vale. It really was a gorgeous view.

_This place must cost a fortune._

Yang’s place was a dump compared to here. Albeit, it’s a bit more messy and needed some cleaning. Still, she’d rather be here with this view then at home, staring into a local high school classroom and having a window in her room that looks out directly to another wall.

Soon the woman’s breathing fell to a even rhythm and her body laid still, with the exception of her chest rising and falling. With the exposed pipes, Yang could maneuver around the room without having to fly. She moved until she was right above the sleeping woman. She stayed there staring… _like a freaking creep! What the hell am I doing?!_

Though, Yang kept staring for a few hours into the night. She’d wish she could see those eyes again. Maybe those yellow irises would make her feel better about everything. It was a stupid thought, but she was really low right now and she was starting to feel a bit desperate. These past several months have only been bearable because she had been avoiding everything. Her staying as a bat more these days said just showed how much she was actually avoiding this whole ordeal. The only thing fueling her now is the rage she feels each day.

 _“Never heard of it”_ , that statement echoed in her head. Yang thought herself as foolish. _God, I’m such an idiot!_ She replayed the fight in her head before she fell asleep.

 

 

_**Run…** that’s all she was thinking. **Run… keep running…** her legs burned and the sounds of leaves crunch beneath her, as she sprinted through the forest, filled her ears. The trees were tall and thin. They were densely packed, making it hard to run through. The floor was mostly leaves with heads of grass poking through, all of which she could feel with her bare feet._

_Her heart was pulsing, pumping blood, and she could feel the flow of it through her body. She could see the edge of the forest and she just felt the need to leap. So she did, trusting her gut. She glided over a cliff and above the water. She felt free, weightless, but something grabbed her by the foot, pulling into the harsh, black, murky water. A giant hand that was pitch black. Waves crashed over her as she felt the life leave her body. Her heart sank and her chest contracted. When she entered the water her eyes were shut and her senses dull. When she managed to open her eyes and look past the bubbles formed from the release of her breath, she saw Adam glowing red and many times bigger than herself. She felt weak and she screamed as fear consumed her being, but it was drowned out by the water. Adam opened his mouth to swallow her whole…_

Yang’s eyes fluttered opened slowly. The light of dawn filling the room. Pastels coloring the white duvet beneath her and a girl with black hair shuffling awake. The woman in bed opened her eyes and went to turn to her other side, before taking a very quick double take. Yellow eyes going wide. It was a second later that Yang realized she was still in this woman’s apartment and was still, in fact, a bat.

“AHHH!”

“SCREEEEE!”

The screams of the both of them filled the whole apartment. The woman shooed Yang away by waving her arms with enough force for a smack to hurt Yang. The bat extended her wings and took flight trying the leave the room, but ended up face first right into the lip of the bedroom door instead. She laid there on the desaturated wood floor.

“Owwhhh…”

When Yang went to get up using her right side she found herself not moving at all. She looked over at her now stump of an arm, “Oh, for fuck sake…”

“What the fuck is going on?!”


	2. Karma

That night fills Blake’s nightmares.    
  
The neon lights of Vale were reflected in the pouring rain. The streets were void of people, with the exception of those huddled together under awnings or overhangs in an attempt to avoid getting wet. Although like all heavy rainfall, it stops just as it starts. The puddles left an array of bright colors on the asphalt: pinks, purples, blues.    
  
It had been weeks since her last tip on Adams whereabouts. Tonight Blake planned to lay low and blend into the crowd, just as she’d always done, becoming a forgotten face. Adam was putting together a rally in downtown Vale, which seemed like a huge risk to Blake. Downtown had a significant supernatural population that was mostly sovereign. It’s always been “let the creatures do it their way and have the humans do it their way”. However, recently with more and more conflict between humans and faunas, there’s been a disruption of peace. With displaced humans and faunas’ running around, creatures, particularly vampires, weren’t taking too kindly to strays. The vampire’s wanted to be left alone and isolated, unlike some of the other creatures in the city, such as the werewolves and fox spirits, that were much more accepting. 

_ Why is Adam treading murky water like this? _

__   
Blake continued walking with her head full of more questions than answers. It was dark and just a block away there was an empty lot, a little spot littered with “NO PARKING” signs. The area was quiet, lacking any people. As Blake approached her destination, she could see some fences against the walls of a neighboring building.  __ An apartment complex, Blake assumed. In the faint light from the neon sign of a Chinese restaurant across the street, there were a group of faunas chanting.    
  
Blake put on her mask and pulled up the hood of her trench coat. She entered the crowd and noticed Adam standing in the center, looking in her general direction. A spike of panic shot through the cat faunas. 

_ Did he notice me?  _ What Blake didn’t realize was the blonde following behind her, heading straight for the center.    
  
“TEACH THAT BITCH A LESSON!” A tall burly man in the distance said. She struggled to keep herself grounded. The crowd was wild with pushing, shoving, and yelling. Blake found herself in the front lines, and that’s when she caught lavender eyes.   
  
The girl gave Blake a grin with her head held up high and her chest pushed out, showing off her sizable bust. As if asking Blake ‘you like what you see?’ in the cockiest manner possible, but like the storm, the moment was over quickly. The woman doesn’t stop her stride though and makes her way to Adam.   
  
“What do you think you’re doing on vampire turf human? Couldn’t resist a beauty like me?” The blonde asks with entitlement, giving a gesture to highlight her body.   
  
“We are not human. Humans are weak. Faunas are far superior and you should- “, Adam cuts himself off, seeing the woman roll her eyes and mock him by using her hand as a mouth.    
  
“Blah blah, yeah, yeah, like it matters. You’re all the same to the coven anyways.” The vampire said crossing her arms. Adam stood silently, and Blake could see he was a little speechless under the mask.    
  
“Cat got your tongue Bull boy?”   
  
“You should really watch our mouth. Blondie…” the nickname came out covered in poison.   
  
The vampire let out a hardy laugh, “Make me.” She declared, maintaining a playful grin. She pulls her leather jacket off leaving her in a yellow-orange, cropped, high necked tank top. Blake felt like this vampire was just trying to put on a show. “So, don’t make me ask again, why you are here?” The blonde asked with her fist up, ready to throw a punch.   
  
Adam places a hand on his hilt, “I don’t see why that would matter to a low life like yourself. Did the coven send their little foot soldier to investigate?” A subtle grin appears on his face. He was trying to get under this girl’s skin...   
  
Blake turned her head to the blonde. “This should be fun.” The woman mutters. Blake could clearly tell that this vampire was not tolerating Adams disrespect very well.“You know you got a lot of nerve coming out here like this. What’s your name?” The girl asked, anger lingering in the undertone, yet still playful.   
  
“Adam Taurus”   
  
“Taurus… Never heard of it”, in an instant the girl was in contact with wilt. The vampire may be fast, but so was Adam. Adam used his blade to deflect the woman’s fist, leaving her completely open, he took the opportunity to slam his elbow into her face. The pain made her cover her face and stumble back. Then lifting his leg, he kicked the vampire straight in the gut, sending the woman flying back, forcing her to hit the dirt and concrete.    
  
The crowd rumbles and Blake is pushed about. Two large bodies sandwich her. She’s squeezed out and shoved onto a smaller, skinnier man. He catches Blake and brings her back to her balance. Just as she was about to apologize, his face goes confused. “Wait I know you… you’re that traitor!”   
  
Blake’s eyes go wide, and she feels for her mask. It’s not there, it must have fallen off when I was pushed… she hears echo of people, “traitor?”   
  
This isn’t good...   
  
With his blade out, Adam was over the downed blonde. Both of their heads snapped to Blake’s position. “Blake…” The girl on the ground kicks him in his core. Adam stumbles back holding his stomach, “You’re fighting  _ me _ . Remember bull boy?” the vampire said jokingly. She got up from the ground and settled on her knees, wiping the blood from her nose.   
  
The crowd pushed Blake into the center, essentially handing her to Adam. “I told you to watch your mouth, girl.” He hissed. A loud slapped filled to silent air as the back of his hand made contact with the blonde’s cheek. To everyone’s surprise, the woman started laughing, holding her face away from Adam and staring at the floor.    
  
“Maybe you should watch who you’re fucking with” she snarled, quickly turn her attention back to the red-haired man, showing off her teeth. The Blonde lunged at Adam, but was swiftly dodged with a simple side step.

“So vain...” Adam said lightly, stating it as it were fact.

  
Adam sheath his sword part way, turned around and began making his way towards Blake. The raven-haired girl felt fear consume her, rendering her unable to move. She stood there frozen. Too many tonight’s of this same scene, the same walk, right before Adam would hit her, leaving her on the ground and spitting obscenity at her. Blake’s knees felt like they were going to give in, the adrenaline was too much for her right now.  _ Why am I so useless? _ __   
__   
“Hey! I’m not done with you!” The blonde shouted, lifting herself to her feet; Adam ignored her and continued approaching Blake. The cat faunas tried to back away, but the people behind her were like a wall. This time, she really was trapped. He grabbed Blake’s wrist roughly and she felt her blood go cold and her breathing stop.    
  
The blonde paused, her eyes were filled with surprise that were then replaced with anger. The color of her eyes changed, a glowing blood red that were impossible to miss. “Get away from her!” Another spontaneous attack from the blonde. Yellow fury engulfed the vampire, she attempted to slam her fist into the back of the bull faunas, but Blake saw what was coming. The cat faunas wanted to yell to the girl to look out, the words never left her mouth though. She knew what Adam was doing, He was baiting this woman.   
  
He pulled wilt out and sliced cleanly through the air behind him. Blake closed her eyes. She thought the girl had been cut in half, but she saw the body hitting the floor next to her, unmoving, and still whole... mostly.   
  
The crowd went wild and while she was horrified, she took the opportunity to flee while everyone was still distracted. Blake activated her semblance and left her shadow clone to take her place. She felt bad leaving the brawler there, but she needed to get away. She needed to save herself.   
  
She managed to escape without being noticed and found refuge on top of the apartment complex next door. She looked down on to the scene. Blood pooled the blonde’s body and her right arm was missing. Guilt filled her stomach.   
  
Now the same vampire that she abandoned is laying in front of her, on her apartment floor.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This chapter has been done for the longest time, but I never got the chance to get it reviewed. So that's what I did! I still need to figure out plot and other things, so it might be another long wait to the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I'm really open to comments and critiques here! As you might be able to guess, I'm by no means a writer, but I want to improve!  
> Were there any confusing paragraphs or nonsensical information? How was the flow of the read? I'm all ears. Also I literally have no idea what I'm doing and so... yes.  
> Thanks for reading! I have a blog where I post bumbleby fan-art and I've got a scene for this chapter ready for your viewing pleasure.  
> http://lillylux.tumblr.com/  
> Lastly I wanna thank Reeves and Lucicreator for being my betas!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucicreator/pseuds/lucicreator  
> http://reeves3.tumblr.com/


End file.
